


Heartbreak is a Friend I Know Too Well

by inkedroses



Series: Eccedentesiast [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, can be read as a one shot, heartfelt confessions, hopefully, they make up i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedroses/pseuds/inkedroses
Summary: Jaskier and Geralt fight in the woods.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Eccedentesiast [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623829
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Heartbreak is a Friend I Know Too Well

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the wait! i fell so out of touch with writing but now i feel as though i have gotten back into the swing of things! enjoy!

“So,” Geralt began to speak as he and Jaskier gathered firewood for Matilda, who was kind enough to loan them her home to allow the three of them to rest and heal. “You and Yennefer?”

Jaskier could hear the disgust and hurt in his voice and couldn’t help but feel a little pissed off. “We’re just friends. We found Orchidea in the woods and took her in together. That’s all,” he spat harshly. 

“Oh,” Geralt said. “That’s-that’s good,” he cleared his throat and uttered so softly Jaskier almost didn’t hear it, “I missed you.” 

Jaskier laughed humorously. “I missed you too, but then I remembered what an arse you were and the feeling fades.”

Geralt cringed. Part of him had hoped that Jaskier was less angry, all these years having gone by and that’s traditionally how it works for humans. That was not the case. 

Jaskier hummed at his expression. “Look, Geralt,” he started. “Due to Yennefer almost dying, I couldn’t exactly yell at you before for what you said to me on the mountain that day. So, I would like to hear you apologize, and then I am going to curse you out and storm off in a huff.”

Jaskier knew he was being petty, but, honestly, he couldn’t give less shits at the moment. He tapped his foot against the ground and raised a brow as he waited for Geralt to do as he ordered. 

“I am… sorry, Jaskier. I was angry and I took it out on you, and that wasn’t fair,” Geralt told him truthfully, looking almost pained at saying so much at once. “I am not good with words, not as good as you, but I can say that, while it was partially hearing Yennefer would leave me, it was also because I… loved you, but knowing that I was going to be alone for eternity for certain was frightening; she was my one chance.” 

“You loved me?” Jaskier huffed. 

“I know I should have told you before but—” 

“Damn right you should have!” 

“I didn’t want you to leave!” Geralt yelled. “You would have left because…” he paused, and Jaskier knew that Geralt didn’t tell him, not because Jaskier would leave, but because he was afraid of being loved. 

“You damn well fucking know I would not have left,” Jaskier hissed. “I have gone through hell and back for you! I have been poisoned, beaten, bait and all sorts of things! You didn’t tell me because you’re a coward, Geralt!” Jaskier shouted, pointing a finger accusingly, breathing heavily as he paused. “You hide away this entirely different part to yourself all because you’re afraid that someone might get close to you! You’re afraid that someone might just care about you more than you think you deserve, and you’ll get used to it and they’ll just die so you scare off people who almost cross that line. Who are so close to telling you that they love you. That—that isn’t fair. Certainly not to me.”

Jaskier sniffed, looking up to prevent the tears of pain and rage from falling. “You can’t be afraid to love just because you think they’ll die.” 

Geralt ran a hand through his limp locks. “You don’t understand—”

“I understand more than you know,” Jaskier spat, venom dripping from his tongue. “I have lived, I have loved, and I have lost so much more than you have! What? A girl you just met dies and suddenly you’re torn? I have lost people I have known for decades—for my entire life!”

Geralt, embarrassed, defended, “Your human life is too short to understand.” 

Jaskier stormed up to him, hand gripping his amulet that contained the glamour that kept his true self hidden. “I am older than you,” he screamed, ripping it off and gripping it tightly in his fist, shoving it against Geralt's chest with unsoothable range. “I know more than you, and I know that you are so afraid of loving, you’d rather attack people and that will hurt you more than losing someone.” 

Geralt didn’t even hear the last part of the speech, too busy staring at Jaskier in shock. His long ears had come out, his features had sharpened, and his blue eyes now had a slight glow to them. Holy shit. 

Jaskier paid no mind to his wide-eyed gaze, spitting out with the fire of dragons and the poison of basilisks, “Go to Hell, Geralt and take that lousy heart with you.”


End file.
